Zeitstrahl (BUCK ROGERS)
Beschreibung In dieser Auflistung finden sich alle relevanten Ereignisse des BUCK ROGERS-Fan-Fiction-Universums wieder. Legende: *Canon Ereignis *Semi-Canon Ereignis *Canon- oder Semi-Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fan-Fictions *Fan-Fiction Ereignis Zeitstrahl '1957' *Am 09. Januar des Jahres wird Buck Rogers in Chicago, in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, auf der Erde geboren. (BUCK ROGERS - TV-Serie) '1958' *Jennifer Anne Garisson wird in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika geboren. Weder für das Geburtsjahr, noch für den Geburtsort, gibt es einen Beleg, innerhalb des Canon oder des Semi-Canon. (BUCK ROGERS - TV-SERIE; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) '1986' *Die Beziehungen zwischen den USA und der UdSSR verschlechtern sich rapide. In beiden Nationen gewinnen Elemente an Einfluss, die einen Nuklearen Erstschlag gegen den Feind zu führen für denkbar halten. (BUCK ROGERS - TV-SERIE) *Der Präsident weiht ein neues Bunkersystem, tief unterhalb von Mount Rushmore ein. Kurze Zeit später empfängt er dort Captain Buck Rogers um ihm eine Geheimmission anzuvertrauen. (BUCK ROGERS - TV-SERIE) *Viele Leute in den USA, unter ihnen auch Buck Roger, befürchten, dass ein Atomkrieg nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist. (BUCK ROGERS - TV-SERIE) *Zwischen Rogers und den Verschwörern beim amerikanischen Militär findet ein erstes, konspiratives Treffen statt. (BUCK ROGERS - TV-SERIE) '1987' *Am 22. April des Jahres 1987 Für dieses Datum gibt es keinen Beleg innerhalb des Canon oder des Semi-Canon. heiraten Buck Rogers und Jennifer Garisson. (BUCK ROGERS - TV-SERIE; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) *Captain Buck Rogers startet am 14. Mai , an Bord des Weltraum-Shuttles RANGER-3 zu einer Fünf-Monats-Mission ins All. Es kommt zu einer verheerenden Katastrophe, bei der Buck Rogers in seinem Cockpit eingefroren wird. Für die nächsten, annähernd 504, Jahre treibt das Shuttle hilflos durch den interplanetaren Raum. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) *Im Zuge eines hoch geheimen militärischen Projektes der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika werden die Quads (wissenschaftlich: Ambuquads) in einer Anlage der US-AIR FORCE konstruiert. Ziel dieses Geheimprojektes ist es Supercomputer in Kompaktbauweise herzustellen, die sich untereinander über einen gesicherten Funkkanal miteinander vernetzen können. Sie sollten gleichzeitig in höchstem Maße lernfähig sein und in begrenztem Umfang auch zu eigenständigem Denken. Im Zuge des Projektes werden dabei verschiedene Modelle getestet. Der Quad namens Theopolis ist als dritter von insgesamt 15 Quads konstruiert worden und stellt das "Quad-Modell-3" dar. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) *Bevor die Quads vom Militär genutzt werden können kommt es zum Ausbruch des Dritten Weltkriegs, wobei die geheime Anlage zur Herstellung der Quads, bei Chicago gelegen, wie durch ein Wunder kaum beschädigt wird. Mehrere Quads die zu diesem Zeitpunkt aktiv gewesen sind, unter ihnen auch Theopolis, schaffen es ihre noch nicht einsatzbereiten Gegenstücke zu aktivieren und sich miteinander zu vernetzen. Nicht in der Lage sich fortzubewegen sind sie jedoch dazu verdammt auf Hilfe von Außen zu warten. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) '2284' *Ein Team von Konstrukteuren und Soldaten des erst kurz zuvor gegründeten Verteidigungs-Direktorats entdecken, bei der Besichtigung des Terrains für die geplante Stadt Neu-Chicago, die ehemalige Geheimbasis und mit ihnen die Quads. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) *Im Zuge ihrer Wiederentdeckung hat sich besonders Theopolis dabei hervorgetan, im Anschluss Pläne zu erstellen die langfristig für eine Normalisierung der Umwelt auf der Erde sorgen sollen. Damit beginnend Stoffe zu finden, die für einen Abbau der atomaren Strahlung in der Luft und im Boden der Erde sorgen sollen. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) '2350' *Die Menschheit erholt sich langsam vom atomaren Holocaust. In der zweiten Hälfte des 24. Jahrhunderts entstehen, nach New-Chicago, auch andere moderne Großstädte der Erde wieder neu, wie New-Phoenix, City by the Sea (New Orleans), New-Detroit, New-Tulsa, New-London oder Neu-Berlin. Das terranische Verteidigungs-Direktorat entsteht ebenfalls zu dieser Zeit. (BUCK ROGERS - COMICS; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Der Computerrat, bestehend aus den 15 Quads, wird vom Erd-Direktorat ins Leben gerufen. Er bekommt schon bald eine gewichtige Stimme im Erd-Direktorat. Nachdem der Computerrat vom Erd-Direktorat die Verantwortung für die Judikative übergeben bekommen hat, wird Theopolis nach Beschluss seiner Quad-Kollegen die Funktion des Ersten Verteidigers bei Gerichtsverhandlungen übertragen. Hauptsächlich deswegen weil Theopolis seit der Entwicklung der Quads zu einem eigenen Bewusstsein, stets eine auffällige Besonnenheit an den Tag gelegt hat. (BUCK ROGERS - COMICS; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2428' *Im Sommer des Jahres wird Elias Jason Huer in New-Chicago, auf der Erde geboren. (BUCK ROGERS - COMICS; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2430' *Nach terranischer Zeitrechnung wird Draco etwa zwischen den Jahren 2430 und 2432 auf Draconia geboren. Aus Gründen, die die zunächst nicht bekannt werden, hat der Vater Dracos alle diesbezüglichen Unterlagen und alle Personen, die von der Geburt gewusst haben, unmittelbar nach der Geburt seines Sohnes verschwinden lassen. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Draco wird von seinem Vater direkt nach der Geburt zu einer Kolonie gebracht, wo er unter einer anderen Identität aufwächst. Erst kurz vor dem Tod seines Vaters erfährt der junge Draconianer, dass dies zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit geschah, da seinem Vater Gerüchte über eine Palastrevolte seines jüngeren Bruders zu Ohren gekommen waren. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Dracos Onkel hat zu dieser Zeit die Absicht verfolgt, alle Kinder seines älteren Bruders zu beseitigen um damit seinen eigenen Sohn, der in diesem Fall in der Thronfolge ganz oben gestanden hätte, auf den Thron von Draconia zu verhelfen. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2453' *Nach seinem erfolgreichen Schulabschluss studiert Elias Jason Huer neben Physik und Chemie auch Jura. Er macht seinen Abschluss in allen drei Fächern im Sommer des Jahres. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Während der nächsten 12 Jahre absolviert Huer seinen Dienst bei den Streitkräften des irdischen Verteidigungs-Direktorats. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2456' *Als Offizier der Draconianischen Flotte erfährt Draco von seiner adeligen Abstammung, als ihn ein Geheimkurier seines Vaters erreicht. Zu dieser Zeit ist der Kaiser schwer krank und er fordert Draco dazu auf nach Draconia zu kommen, um seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als Imperator des Draconianischen Reichs einzunehmen. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Der junge und bereits in diesem Alter sehr ambitionierte Draco folgt dieser Aufforderung nur zu willig. Von seinem Vater die ganze Wahrheit über seinen Onkel und dessen Zielen erfahrend überkommt Draco ein namenloser Zorn. In seinen Augen hat ihm sein Onkel die Möglichkeit genommen das Leben zu führen, was er hätte führen sollen. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Wenige Wochen später stirbt Dracos Vater, nachdem dieser kurz zuvor erst Draco offiziell als seinen Sohn präsentiert hat. Draco ergreift die Macht. Nun unumschränkter Herrscher über die Draconianer, fackelt Draco nicht lange. Noch an demselben Tag lässt er die gesamte Familie seines Onkels festnehmen. Einige Tage später werden alle festgenommenen Männer, Frauen und Kinder, in einem medienwirksam inszenierten Schauprozess, abgeurteilt und öffentlich hingerichtet. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Doch damit ist Imperator Dracos Zorn noch längst nicht abgeklungen. In den folgenden drei Jahren, die als "Die drei Blutjahre" in die draconianische Geschichte eingehen, lässt er alle vermeintlichen Mitverschwörer, die in dem Verdacht stehen seinem Onkel geholfen zu haben, jagen und ebenfalls eliminieren. Viele Draconianer sehen in dieser Handlung den Geist des "Wahren Draconianers" und ihre ohnehin starke Verehrung für den Kaiser wächst von diesem Zeitpunkt an ständig an. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2458' *Auch militärisch macht der neue Imperator bald von sich reden. Beim Militär sehr gut in Angriffs-Strategie unterrichtet, plant Draco die räumliche Ausdehnung seines Reiches. Er lässt die Flotte quantitativ und qualitativ aufrüsten und schlägt schließlich gegen Astrium los. Die Astriuniden leisten länger Widerstand als gedacht, doch nach etwas mehr als einem Jahr fällt der Planet. Das Sternensystem steht fortan als Protektorat Astrium unter der Kontrolle von Draconia. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Draco lässt in den darauf folgenden Jahren die Grenzen des Reiches zusätzlich durch neue Flottenstützpunkte befestigen. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2460' *Nancy Armendola wird in New-Chicago, auf der Erde geboren. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2461' *Wilma Alexandra Deering wird in New-Chicago, auf der Erde geboren. (BUCK ROGERS - COMICS; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Aiden Deering wird in New-Chicago, auf der Erde geboren. (BUCK ROGERS - COMICS) '2464' *Nach der Zeitrechnung der Terraner wird Kronprinzessin Ardala, als erste von 30 Töchtern des Herrschers von Draconia, in diesem Jahr auf der Zentralwelt des Draconianischen Reiches geboren. Dort wächst sie wohlbehütet und relativ abgeschottet von der Außenwelt auf. (BUCK ROGERS - COMICS; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *In diesem Jahr steuert Elias Huer zum ersten Mal ein irdische Raumschiff durch ein Stargate. Zum ersten Mal verlässt damit ein Raumschiff der Erde gleichzeitig das Sol-System. Damit erweist sich das Vorhaben, die Planeten der Völker, die mit den Terranern verbündet sind aber keine interstellare Raumfahrt entwickelt haben miteinander zu verbinden als ein voller Erfolg. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2465' *Elias Huer scheidet er aus dem aktiven Dienst aus, um sich zunächst ganz auf eine Karriere als Wissenschaftler zu konzentrieren. Zu dieser Zeit lernt er seine spätere Frau kennen. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2469' *Im Frühjahr ehelicht Elias Huer seine Verlobte. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2472' *Die Eltern von Wilma-Alexandra und Aiden Deering sterben bei einem Militäreinsatz gegen ein Piratenkommando. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2474' *Elias Huer macht seinen Doktor sowohl in Physik als auch in Chemie. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2480' *Es zieht Elias Huer in die Politik. Dort fungiert er zunächst als Abgeordneter des Wissenschaft-Ressorts. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2484' *Im Sommer des Jahres beginnt Aiden Deering seine Ausbildung bei den Erdstreitkräften und tritt somit in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern und seiner Schwester. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2485' *Nancy Armendola stirbt - offiziell durch einen Unfall. Ihr Freund Kane findet jedoch heraus, dass sie im Zuge einer Geheimmission starb, auf die sie von Doktor Elias Huer geschickt worden ist. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Doktor Huer wechselt in das Amt des Verteidigungsministers des Erd-Direktorats. Zu dieser Zeit lernt Huer Captain Wilma Deering kennen, eine aufstrebende Jagdpilotin und ein fähiger Offizier des Verteidigungs-Direktorats. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2486' *Im Herbst des Jahres nimmt ein Agent des Draconianischen Reiches Kontakt mit Kane auf. Er macht dem ebenso ambitionierten, wie machtgierigen und nun von Hass zerfressenen Kane Versprechungen, die den Mann schließlich weich werden lassen. Außerdem wird Kane eine hohe Geldsumme dabei übergeben. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2487' *Aiden Deering wird nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Akademie zum Geheimdienst des Verteidigungs-Direktorats versetzt. Sein direkter Vorgesetzter ist ein charismatischer Lieutenant-Colonel namens Kane, der bei seinen Untergebenen, wegen seiner Fähigkeit auch die kleinsten Fehler in Programmabläufen zu erkennen und zu eliminieren, insgeheim "Killer-Kane" genannt wird. Im Zuge der Zusammenarbeit entsteht zwischen beiden Männern ein sehr vertrautes kameradschaftliches Verhältnis. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2488' *Im Herbst des Jahres wird Elias Huer mit überwältigender Mehrheit der Abgeordneten des Erd-Direktorats und der Unterstützung des Computerrats zum Präsident der Erde gewählt. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Dracos Blick richtet sich immer öfter in Richtung des Sol-Systems. Für die weitere Eroberung der galaktischen Umgebung wäre ein Flottenstützpunkt auf Terra ideal. Das Problem ist, dass die Terraner über eine wirksame Defensivwaffe verfügen, nämlich über einen planetaren Verteidigungsschild, der von Außen nicht überwunden werden kann. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Imperator Draco verfällt auf eine List. Er lässt immer wieder einige seiner Jagdstaffeln in den Raum rund um das Sol-System einfliegen und Handelskonvois der Terraner angreifen. Nach mehreren Monaten nimmt er dann offiziell Kontakt mit dem Erd-Direktorat auf. Er spricht dabei auch von den Todfeinden seines Volkes, von Piratenbanden die permanent die Handelsrouten seines Reiches bedrohen. Nach einigen Verhandlungsrunden mit dem Präsidenten der Erde, Doktor Elias Huer, kommen beide Herrscher über ein Handels und Beistandsabkommen überein. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2489' *Die Frau von Elias Huer stirbt nach kurzer, schwerer Krankheit. Dieser Schicksalsschlag nagt für einige Zeit an dem sensiblen Wissenschaftler, der seine Frau über alles geliebt hat. In dieser Zeit ist ihm die Anteilnahme von Colonel Wilma Deering, mit der ihn eine Art von Vater-Tochter Beziehung verbindet, ein großer Trost. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2490' *Trotz seiner privaten Tragödie konzentriert sich Huer darauf sein Amt gewissenhaft auszufüllen. Im Herbst des Jahres gelingt es ihm, nach langen und komplizierten Verhandlungen mit den Garanern, einer humanoiden Spezies die über das Sternenreich der Garanische Föderation herrscht, ein Handels- und Beistands-Abkommen auszuhandeln. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) *Adelard Kane hat sein gut-kameradschaftliches Verhältnis zu Aiden Deering gefestigt. Längst hat Kane den Entschluss gefasst, den Mann für seine Pläne einzuspannen um ihn später als Sündenbock zu missbrauchen. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE) '2491' *Zu Beginn des Jahres wird Ardala von ihrem Vater auf eine diplomatische Mission zur Erde geschickt um, wie er vorgibt, Handelsbeziehungen mit den Terranern aufzunehmen. Insgeheim besteht Ardalas Mission hingegen darin einen Weg durch den Verteidigungsschild der Erde zu finden und die Invasion des Planeten vorzubereiten, da die Position der Erde von hoher strategischer Bedeutung zur Unterjochung weiterer Sternensysteme ist. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) *Bereits innerhalb des Sonnensystems kreuzt ein veraltetes Raumschiff den Kurs der DRACONIA, dem Flaggschiff der Draconianischen Flotte. Es wird von einer Patrouille an Bord der Sternenfestung gebracht wo draconianische Ärzte feststellen, dass der Pilot eingefroren worden ist. Auf Befehl von Commander Kane, dem militärischen Leiter der Mission, wird der eingefrorene Pilot wiederbelebt. Kurze Zeit später unterzieht Kane, im Beisein von Ardala, den Mann einem ersten Verhör, wobei Ardala erfährt, dass es sich bei dem Pilot um Captain Buck Rogers handelt. Ardala ist sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bewusst, was der Fremde durch diese erste kurze Begegnung in ihr auslöst. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) * Buck Rogers wird von einer Patrouille der DRACONIA entdeckt und an Bord der Sternenfestung gebracht. Dort wird der zu Eis erstarrte Körper des Terraners, von den Ärzten der Draconianer wiederbelebt, und von Commander Kane und Kronprinzessin Ardala einem ersten Verhör unterzogen. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Auf der Erde wird Buck Rogers der Spionage für die Piraten angeklagt. Man glaubt dort zunächst seiner Aussage nicht, 504 Jahre aus der Vergangenheit zu stammen. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Colonel Wilma Deering versucht herauszufinden, wer Buck Rogers wirklich ist. Ihr Gefühl widerspricht der Ansicht des Computerrats, dass Rogers für die Piraten arbeitet und der Menschheit schaden will. Doch sie stellt ihre Verantwortung für das Leben der Menschen auf der Erde über ihre persönlichen Gefühle. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *An Bord von RANGER III wird ein Mikrosender und eine Bombe gefunden. Aufgrund dieser belastenden Beweise, die von den Draconianern dort deponiert worden sind, wird Rogers als Spion zum Tode verurteilt. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Bevor es zur Vollstreckung des Todesurteils kommt, erbittet Wilma Deering einen Aufschub, um zuvor die Aussage von Buck Rogers überprüfen zu können. Sie fliegt mit Buck Rogers und drei ihrer Flügelpiloten zur DRACONIA. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Entgegen von Rogers´ Aussage behauptet Prinzessin Ardala, dass ihr Buck Rogers nie begegnet sei. Bevor Wilma Deering die Prinzessin dazu weiter befragen kann wird Alarm gegeben, weil Piraten-kampfschiffe die DRACONIA angreifen. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Dank des beherzten Eingreifens von Buck Rogers kann die Gefahr abgewendet werden. Doch nur er und Wilma Deering entkommen als einzige der terranischen Jagdpiloten, lebend dem Gefecht. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Auf der Erde verhindert die Bitte der Prinzessin Rogers´ erneute Inhaftierung. Ardala will Rogers dafür danken, dass er ihr Flaggschiff ganz allein vor den Piraten gerettet hat, was Wilma Deering erzürnt. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Als Prinzessin Ardala Buck Rogers wenige Tage später unverhofft wiederbegegnet ist ihr klar, dass sie diesen Mann mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers begehrt. Sie lädt Rogers ein, sie später zur DRACONIA zu begleiten. Buck Rogers, der darin die Chance sieht, die Verschwörung der Draconianer gegen ihn und die Menschheit aufzudecken, folgt ihrem Ansinnen, scheinbar willig. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) *An Bord der draconianischen Fähre verstecken sich auch Theopolis und Twiki. Sie folgen Rogers auf Geheiß von Wilma Deering, die sich nicht im Klaren darüber ist, welche Absichten Buck Rogers wirklich verfolgt. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *An Bord der DRACONIA zieht sich Ardala mit Buck Rogers in ihre Privatgemächer zurück. Den Plan, Ardala auszuschalten und an Bord auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen anzustellen, kann Buck Rogers erst nach einem amourösen Tete-a-Tete zwischen ihnen durchführen. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM; BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 01. Am Morgen einer anderen Zeit) *Buck Rogers entdeckt, dass es an Bord der DRACONIA Jagdbomber gibt, welche baugleich sind, mit den Maschinen die von den Piraten benutzt werden. Er begreift, dass es nie Piraten gegeben hat, sondern dass es die Draconianer sind, die für die Piratenüberfälle verantwortlich zeichnen, um die Terraner zu einem Bündnis mit ihnen zu zwingen. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Buck Rugers beginnt damit, die Jagdbomber im Haupthangar der DRACONIA zu sabotieren. Dabei wird er von Theopolis und Twiki überrascht, die ihn für einen Kollaborateur halten. Rogers kann beiden die Situation jedoch erklären und weist sie an, einen Notruf zur Erde abzusetzen. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Nachdem der Notruf von Theopolis die Erde alarmiert hat, startet Wilma Deering mit allen Jagdmaschinen der Dritten Streitkraft um die DRACONIA anzugreifen. Durch die Sabotage von Rogers haben die irdischen Streitkräfte leichtes Spiel mit der DRACONIA. Nachdem das draconianische Kriegsschiff schwer angeschlagen worden ist, landet Wilma Deering auf der DRACONIA und rettet Theopolis Buck Rogers und Twiki in letzter Sekunde, bevor das Trägerschlachtschiff explodiert. (BUCK ROGERS - FILM) *Nach der Siegesfeier auf der Erde, begleitet Wilma Deering Buck Rogers zu seinem neuen Quartier, dass ihm vom Erd-Direktorat zugewiesen worden ist. Buck Rogers, für den sein letztes Zusammensein mit seiner Ehefrau Jennifer gefühlt erst ein paar Tage zurückliegt, bittet sich jedoch bei Wilma etwas Zeit aus, bevor er sich mit ihr auf eine ernsthafte Beziehung einlassen kann. So bleibt es bei einigen Küssen und dem Versprechen von Seiten Wilma Deerings, ihm diese Zeit einzuräumen. (BUCK ROGERS - TRILOGIE: 02. Auf der Suche nach Kane) Anmerkungen Kategorie:BUCK ROGERS: Historie